Manchester United Versus Liverpool
by roguedoll
Summary: Flint is known as the Master Tactician for the Joe team, but when it comes to Lady Jaye sometimes his plans are a little more hair brained then others.


_Just a stand Alone Piece that was inspired from a conversation and the Kindle Worlds rule of no nudity allowed if you wanted to post a story in the GI Joe Universe. Challenge Accepted..._

 _Takes place in my Codename: Flint/House of Hart Universe._

 _I don't own these characters, Hasbro, IDW ect ect ect... Don't Sue like I have stated before I work for a living._

"That's far enough, Heather." The pretty red head stilled feeling the pistol at the small of her back. "Really, Sean, I thought we were friends." Her Irish brogue thick with irritation.

"Ach, it's nothing personal." Sean pushed her forward in to a small alcove away from the main part of the pub, where the majority of the patrons were watching the Liverpool v. Manchester United game. "Just a million dollars."

"A million dollars?" She gave him a black look. "Sean, what the hell are you talking about?" The Irish woman swore. Her green eyes darting around trying to figure the best way out of this situation without getting herself, or worse, an innocent person killed. The door to the pub was not far away, maybe 150 feet, then there was Sean, who wasn't exactly going to be on the cover of Muscle and Fitness anytime soon. She started forming an escape plan, until Sean's 'friends' arrived.

The two looked like what their job title was 'The Muscle', oh this changed things, especially when she spotted Cobra tattoos on their necks and Uzis hanging from under their jackets. "How you doing boys?" Both men walked toward her, not stopping until the edge of the seat was at her knees, forcing her to sit down. "Love the look, but Prada has a lot more pockets than an Uzi. Girls got to have a place to hide the bullets." The two men looked at her stone faced, this was worse than she thought. "Not even a smile?" Turning back to Sean she let out a dramatic sigh. "Now, Sean if you want a million dollars I can give you that," her hand reached down tracing a line on the top of his. "How about I match your one million and give you another million, then you tell me what the hell this is about."

"Heather, Heather, Heather" He smiled leaning in, "We've know each other how long?"

Heather smiled, she had met this weasel four years ago when she was trying to get a shipment of MARS' M4 Semi-Automatic rifles with a modified spring to make them 'not so street legal'. Since then she had used him for his fast wealth of information, having an ear to the ground of what the going-ons in the UK.

"I mean there _were_ questions about what exactly happened in Kosovo." He opened up the photo app on his smart phone. "Then friends of mine showed me this." He showed her a picture of her standing next to a tall man with light brown hair, on the other side of her was two other men with dark hair. One was older, early fifties wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt ever created. The other was early thirties with chin length black hair and bright blue eyes. As he spoke he pointed at each man. "Michael McBride, Chuck Finley and Piotr Vias- Vias-"

"Say it with me, Vias- Lev." She had to stop her eyes from rolling as he actually joined in her showing him how to pronounce the Russian's name. This situation was becoming more embarrassing by the minute. Sean was never the mastermind, how he had gotten the drop on her? She was really off her 'A game'. "Sean, I told you four years ago. McBride came to my aid I had no reason to question that he wasn't who he said he was. The American and The Russian? Well, I have no clue where he picked them up, but Michael always did like his strays, I mean him and Glenanne..."

"So your telling me that you had no idea that McBride was a CIA agent?" Sean leaned in examining her reaction. "Thomas felt sure-

"Thomas is an idiot." She said with a smile. "You are so much smarter than him." When in doubt stroke the man's ego. "Three million dollars." She raised the offer.

He took his phone back. "See, no amount of money can have me change my mind, seems it's a million dollars and my life is a much better deal. I mean the pair are odd but," He shrugged then smiled. "They want you." It took every ounce of her acting talent to not react to him saying pair. "I was surprised though," with that he held up another picture. Heather figured some people would call the woman pretty with her shoulder brown hair, dark brown eyes and military uniform. Another finger swipe, the same woman with slightly shorter hair a beaten and bloody face, angry that someone had taken the picture. Heather could not deny the resemblance.

"Sean, I hate to point out the obvious, but she has brown eyes, I have green." She purred.

He smiled holding up a finger then with flourish another swipe, another picture; a small pizza place, a happy couple. The Russian from his first group of pictures his hair in a typical military haircut, nuzzling the soldier's neck. Another swipe, closer, to the woman's face whatever the man had said eliciting a response, her eyes closed her hand up on his check, his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Another swipe, at the moment he had said something to make her eyes open. The picture spoke volumes. Desire, the couple had for each other, the photographer was more interested in the female not the couple in a whole, but the damning thing was the bright unusual colored green eyes that the woman had.

"Tomax and Xamot are willing to pay a million dollars and let me live _if_ I deliver you to them." She launched up out of the booth, his associates pushed her in to the seat. Sneering, she knew she should of worn contacts four years ago the rookie mistake was coming to bite her in the ass. "They will be here within the hour. So sit down and watch the match."

"Who's winning?" She asked her Irish accent gone. Her own accent coming out there was no point in hiding anymore, the Scottish Brogue with American vernacular always surprised people. Just as much as her being US Army and a member of an Elite Anti-Terrorist unit called GI Joe; her code name: _Lady Jaye_. "Oh, not expecting that were you? The twins always forget to tell people that I'm Scottish. Dual Citizen actually, born in America to a Royal Marine." she said with a wink. "Oh, don't get it twisted, love my Scottish heritage. Spent my summers there, can't quite get rid of the accent. Like to think of myself American-Scottish."

In the van...

 _Simple intel gathering my ass,_ Shana 'Scarlett' Hauser thought. "I want to go on record I was against this plan from the beginning." She was already up pulling out a long case labeled MSG Hauser, S. slamming it town on the table in the van, her fingers deftly pushing up the clips that kept it closed. Opening the top of the case revealed her M-4. "Noooo, you and Duke said 'play nice with MI6.'" She picked the rifle up checking the scope. Pulling a magazine out of the case she inspected it and the slammed it into the well.

"I knew this was going to happen!" She pulled back the Charging handle and chambered a round. "You and I know that Lady Jaye has been off, as of late." Pulling out of a pocket in her utility belt were twelve throwing knives. Touching her three extra magazines for her M-4. "This is your fault."

"You don't think I know that." The man in the van next to her growled slamming the top of the case back down so he could see the monitors she had covered. "Slow your roll, Scarlett, we still have audio and video." He watched the woman give him a sneer. "That's an order." She growled and walked away from him toward the back of the Van. "Let me figure this out." He barked.

"Jesus, Flint. Tomax and Xamot, they know she's getting out of the game. This might be their last chance to get to her." Scarlett looked at Flint, he wasn't tall, not like her husband and Joe team's First Sergeant Duke. Five-ten, with Jet Black hair, blue eyes and dark tan skin the Warrant Officer was a handsome mix of English and Cherokee. The Joe team's XO was known for his boyish charm, arrogant ways, lopsided grin and his complete and utter devotion to the woman inside of the pub.

This was her last field mission as the team's top covert ops agent. In four weeks, she was going to Ft. Benning, Scarlett was slightly jealous but at thirty-four she had missed her window. In Jaye's defense Scarlett had been offered numerous times, and turned them down. It wasn't Jaye's fault when she was offered OCS, she took it.

Lady Jaye was a realist, her performance in the field had been off, this wasn't a case of go on vacation relax, recharge, get your head on straight. This was the Spy looking at her life, her future and wanting more than the world of Cloak and Dagger. For the first time since Jaye's parent's death she wanted answers less, and a life with the man standing in front of Scarlett. A man with worry written all over his face.

The British Secret Intelligence Service, on hearing that she was retiring, of sorts, wanted one last favor. Dust off the alias Heather McKinney. Find out what was the IRA involvement in something that Cobra was rumbling about called Operation: Manchurian. Her reward would be a very public death of Heather in a car not too far from the van. Sparks had worked hours on the explosion, all flash, no bite. The Joe was going to be disappointed, because now they were going in guns blazing.

"How can you, of all people just stand there..." The look he sent her had her closing her mouth. From the minute Flint joined the team it was apparent to everyone; but, Lady Jaye, Flint and maybe Alpine that the duo belonged together. They had their issues for the first three months of him being a member which brought humor to the team to watch their antics. How was the Warrant Officer was not screaming and railing, running with her into the bar?

"I'm not 'just standing here'." There it was his famous 'I have a plan but you aren't going to like it look'. Pulling the chair under him he took a seat and started pulling his boots off.

"Flint, what the hell are you doing?" She watched him "We both know what the twins would do to Lady Jaye." Unlike other enemies of the Joe team the mirror images took a special interest in Lady Jaye. "Xamot might have twisted; yet, honorable intentions towards Jaye. Tomax would see her bloody and broken just to keep his control over Xamot." Scarlett still remember six years ago the last woman who had peaked the bothers attention, a young college student whose dead body was found in the Hudson Bay. The brutality, they had treated her like an animal.

"You don't think I know that?" Flint looked at her hurt. Rubbing his face. "That is a Liverpool pub." Flint pointing at the bar as he pulled his bandoleer off his shoulders unbuttoning his uniform shirt revealing his white tank top he had under it. Scarlett was completely clueless as to why the Team's Executive Officer was choosing this moment to get undressed.

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Scarlett asked looking at him. Now he was pulling his pistol out of his holster, dropping the magazine and popping the round out of the chamber he handed it to Scarlett.

"Its football season." His fingers working on the belt buckle, highly polished with an eagle etched on it.

"But we're in England, it's the middle of summer and." She glared at him. "Last I knew they played Soccer over here."

"Scarlett there is more to life then MMA fighting." He growled. She honestly couldn't believe he was undo his fly. "Right now they are playing Manchester United."

"So?" At this point she just wanted an explanation the clock was ticking.

Flint pulling the pants legs off reveling boxer briefs. "Think Georgia versus Georgia Tech."

"Okay, that I get; but, why are you getting naked?" How hard is it for a man to say, 'hey this is what I'm doing?' She realized then he was still working the plan out in his head. That while they were having this conversation he was coming up with tactics, contingency plans, and hopefully an escape plan if all else fails.

"Simple." Flint grinned his lopsided grin, he had his plan mapped out. "When I went to school here I got caught up in a prank, had to run through a pub like this one naked, screaming Manchester United! Got chased five blocks. Almost got caught too." He looked at her. "Think. A clothed person running into a bar screaming Manchester United gets a rise. A naked man screaming for the opposite team raises people ire. Usually they get chased, too. Empty out the bar, empty out the casualties. I need your lipstick."

"Why?" She asked but part of her really didn't want to know.

"Lipstick, Scarlett." He held his hand out, sending him a look she pulled it out of her back pack. Slapping it in his hand a little more forceful then needed.

She watched as he drew an M then a U on his chest. Giving her a wink he went to hand it back to her. Looking at the mangled cosmetic she waved it off. "Keep it, I don't want it after it touched your chest hair." He looked down at his chest. Slightly hurt that she accused him of being hairy.

"Turn around" he ordered her.

"What?" She was surprised at his modesty all of a sudden, she had seen him naked before. Thing about the Joe team there was a double standard, the older Joes slamming faces into lockers and walls when new guys took a peak at the girls. Nobody ever stopped the girls from looking.

She remembered being in a Greek Field Office with only one shower room and a tight schedule; as she dressed complaining to the Covert Ops agent about how bad their favorite TV show's season finale stunk. Lady Jaye was strangely quiet, the topic usually got her best-friend on a tangent. Jaye was just staring at a very naked Flint, who held her attention more than a chick in a red leather jacket fighting fairytale evil. Scarlett had to admit when it came to motorcycles, clothes and men her best friend had very good taste.

"I've got to take off my underwear." He growled "The longer you don't turn around the longer Lady Jaye is in there… compromised."

"Flint, you're about to run into a bar naked, every girl in there will see you." She pointed out, "Never took you for the modest type."

"Scarlett you are my best friend's wife, its disrespectful." That really didn't surprise her, for all his arrogance and boastfulness, Flint was a good guy. He stared at her, and with a sigh she turned around. "Besides…" Then he closed his mouth.

"Besides?" She let her mouth drop, there was very few things to say besides too. It hit her between the eyes, she looked at him. He allowed her to see how desperate he was, in his mind this had to work. Opening her mouth, he threw her that look of pleading to be discreet. "Well Flint all I have to say you better ask her quick! I charge by the day to keep my mouth shut."

He smiled, winked, his normal bravado back in place. She felt the van sway slightly as he jumped down. _This had to work_ the thought as she picked up her rifle. Going to the side door she opened it listening to the irate crowd at a naked man screaming 'Manchester United Rocks.'

Lady Jaye loved her 'Across the Pond Heritage'. There was a certain pride in knowing exactly who your ancestors were and the mark they made on this world. Her heart sang when she could walk through the Moors covered heather, watch Rugby played in the park, and the sound of a Blue Telephone Police Box traveling through time and space always caused her to giggle. One thing, though was lost, as many times as someone had tried to teach her, she did not understand Soccer. She knew the rules, she comprehended the the game play. What alluded her was the fans that could be worked to a frenzy, it was just men running down a field kicking a ball didn't hold the same appeal as her New England Patriots.

"MANCHESTER UNITED ROCKS!" The voice, unmistakably American echoed over the noise of the patrons. From her vantage point she couldn't see the owner of the voice, yet she recognized the gravel on hot July quality it held. Jaye watched as the crowd closest to the door started screaming obscenities and throwing food. As the owner of the declaration entered her field of vision, she saw exactly why they were irate.

She couldn't help moaning, this was their solution? Two of the greatest minds on the Joe team and their solution to getting her a diversion was to send in Flint, naked? Not just naked, he had Scarlett's lipstick on his chest in garish letters M and U. Fleetly she wondered if she killed him would anyone blame her? Oh she loved the big lug, but this had to be his dumbest idea ever.

Lady Jaye watched as he jumped on up a table. In his arrogance or stupidity, Flint decided to baiting the biggest man in the bar. Flint's eyes grew wide for a spilt second as the bigger man stood to his full size. Flint was about to say something but a basket of chips hit him square on his chest. Picking up one that had stayed on his shoulder he took a bite frowning. "It needs vinegar, Mate."

Someone then took a bottle of ale and hit him square in the thigh with it. "Hey, that's not nice!" he pointed his finger at the culprit then waved it side to side, clicking his tongue at the man.

The bear of a man whose table Flint was standing on had enough of the Warrant Officer, the bigger bloke started growling. When it looked like the big man was sufficiently antagonized, the Joe team's XO took a step back, smiled and blew a kiss at the goliath's date and jumped off the table, as quickly as Flint had entered, he was gone talking the majority of the pub with him.

It was his exit screaming "I WANT TO BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER!" that caused her guards to look his direction. Saying a quick prayer that Scarlett was hiding behind her in the shadows. She placed her fingers under the rough side of the table, it took very little strength to flip it over on top of Sean.

The crashing noise caused 'The Muscle' to turn their attention back to Lady Jaye. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of yellow, blue and red, thanking God her hunch was right; Scarlett had been hiding in the shadows. Using the table as a launching pad, Jaye smiled to herself as the screams of Sean intensified as her feet ground in. The Irish man made a perfect launching board.

Jaye sent a flying side kick to the closest of her guards. To her dismay, he easily side stepped it sending her sprawling across the room. He reached down to pick her up, allowing his Uzi to hang freely. _If you don't succeed try, try again._ "Hey dumbass ever heard of Positive Control?" With that, she reached out grabbing the weapon, with a smile she squeezed the trigger. Every shot caused her ears to ring, but she met her mark, his stomach. The man looked at her with surprise. "Oh don't be a baby, it's low and to the right. Hopefully Cobra has really good health insurance." Jaye winced down at the man when his gaze told her different.

The sound of Scarlett dusting off her hands alerted Lady Jaye that the Martial Arts Expert was finished with her prey. The red head's adversary's head was slammed so far into the the bar that he had no traction to pull himself out, try as he might.

A clearing of a throat caused both women to turn and look at the owner of the pub who was not to happy to have two 'yanks' destroying his bar. Scarlett dug out a business card, Lady Jaye handed it to the man thickening her natural brogue. "That is our XO's contact information," Scotland in her voice seemed to do the trick. "Unlike these two idiots, we have really good insurance."

Lady Jaye couldn't help stepping on the table again as they made their way toward the door taking pleasure from Sean's cries of pain. "Heather please don't leave me!" He pleas could be heard as the night air hit them exiting the pub. "The twins told me they would kill me if I fail!"

The duo crossed the street toward the van as a limo pull up, both woman smiled and waved as Xamot rolled down the window. His stare at Scarlett was full of frustration, but turning toward Lady Jaye it softened, "Till next time my dear." The Crimson twin barked something to his driver in his native language; then, in an instant they drove off.

"Don't worry MI5 will have them picked up in before they reach Heathrow." Scarlett noticed her glare of frustration. "We might not be able to keep them long, it should be long enough for us to get in some sight seeing before we fly off in a couple of days."

"CHIPMUNKS ARE MY GREATEST DANGER!" Lady Jaye turned to see Flint coming back toward them, Incredulously, her boyfriend had gathered even more of a crowd. "START THE VAN!" He roared, passing her he began pushing her forward. "MOVE IT WOMAN, THEY ARE OUT FOR BLOOD!"

"Do you think Mainframe could make me a copy?" Flint was sitting on the couch of the small set of room that they had secured for the remainder of their stay. Thankfully to everyone in the room, the Warrant Officer was dressed back in his uniform. "Damn, my ass looks good." Scarlett giggled watching as Lady Jaye tried to pry the tablet he was currently looking at out of his hand. It took a slight struggle, but the Covert Ops agent, using an attack of peeling pack his fingers and flicking the inside of his wrist was able to wrench it free from his grasp.

"Well I am disappointed that I missed out on all the fun." Duke settled down next to Scarlett. "MI6 was apologetic of what happened, plus they are pleased with the outcome. Especially when they secured Tomax and Xamot. Though we know that those two won't stay in custody long."

"Must be great to be your own lawyer," Lady Jaye started looking through the confiscated tablet. "I wonder if they secretly hate themselves?" Duke took a long drink of his beer, to Scarlett's disbelief her husband was pondering the question.

"Look a new video of me!" Flint held up his phone. Scarlett looked at the Warrant Officer in disbelief, the times when he shelved his no nonsense, rule following, hard noise leader role one got a glimpse of a man with a goof ball sense of humor.

"Flint, did you set up alerts on your phone?" Scarlett laughed at Jaye's look of exasperation. She wondered when her best friend would realize that the majority of his actions at the moment was Flint trying to push her buttons?

"Something tells me we won't be able to live with him for a couple of weeks now." Jaye moaned. Looking up from his phone he smiled at her, sitting next to him she leaned in to see what had captured his attention.

Flint pressed play on the screen his expression sour as he watched the scene in front of him. Jaye pulled at his phone to see what had him upset she received a black look when she roared with laughter.

Lady Jaye quickly passed it to Scarlett, there was Flint racing through the alley way, he was actually looking good, until out of no where the Joe team's XO tripped over a piece of trash and fell flat on his face. "I wonder will Mainframe make _me_ a copy." Jaye snickered taking his phone back from Scarlett.

"That's not funny." Flint's ego was bruised from this latest development. Scarlet wasn't surprised when she looked over at him that his blue eyes danced with mirth, he was enjoying watching Jaye giggle over his antics.

"That one has ten thousand hits." Duke took delight in razzing his battle buddy. "In forty-five minutes."

"Did you read the comments?" Jaye started reading some off them out loud. "I bet he wears Ed Hardy. The guy looks like the missing cast member of Jersey shore, oh and my favorite I bet his head is so big he can't even fit it in his black beret."

"Now, it doesn't say that." Flint's eyes narrowed. to grab the phone from her hands. "I wasn't even wearing my beret."

Lady Jaye gave her her patented 'I'm in trouble look.' "It does now."

Flint expression was comical, looking at the phone in his hand to Lady Jaye, his mouth open wide, thankfully his eyes still held laughter in them. "That's it!"

Lady Jaye let out a squeal, jumping over the couch, she raced toward her room Flint having gotten caught up on the back of the couch, had taken the long way was just behind her. Though she had reached the door first, the team's XO was able to push his way into the room. "Listen you…" The door slammed shut, drowning out his voice.

Duke winced when he heard a bang then silence. "Hey you two, don't kill each other!" Duke smiled down to his wife. Lady Jaye and Flint made an interesting couple, as much digging they gave each other they really were sweet, and there were no doubts the two were madly in love with each other. "Please tell me that you packed earplugs."

"Woo-hoo twelve thousand hits Baby!" Flint's muffle shout could be heard coming out the door.

Duke shook his head "Then, again, maybe I wouldn't need them."

Scarlett smiled; she stood up taking both his hands in hers leading him towards the bedroom, "Don't worry honey, I packed something better." She smiled coyly, "A little something from my trip to Paris last month." Confusion was written on his face, she leaned in pressing her body against his. "I'm wearing it right now." His face brightened with understanding. Scarlett giggled as he pushed her into their room.

As they closed the door she heard Jaye scream. "That's it Flint, your sleeping with your hand!"


End file.
